ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Openit - Festival 2013
thumb|left|359px|Trailer Alles zu OPENiT ist umgezogen auf diese Seite hier. OPENiT has moved to this WEBPAGE Aug. 20, 2013 ---- * r''ead this in english'' WEBSITE www.openit.cc ° 'Openit 2013 in Berlin' Openit - wird ein offenes Guerilla Festival sein vom 26.9. bis 29.9. 2013 rings um den Moritzplatz (Makerplatz :-) und Oranienplatz in Berlin. Jeder ist eingeladen, Programmpunkte zu veranstalten/zu organisieren und Openit mitzugestalten. Auf dieser Seite gibt es grundlegende Antworten zu Openit. FAQ . 'Guerilla Conferencing – Was ist das?' Guerilla Conferencing? Was heißt das? thumb|right|250px|Video in English/Französich - Lars erklärt das Guerilla Conferencing KonzeptEine Guerilla Konferenz entsteht überwiegend dezentral. Man braucht dafür (1) einen Ort mit reichlich sozialen, ökologischen und ökonomischen Strukturen und (2) ein festes Datum. ::Die erste Openit findet um den Berlin Moritzplatz und Oranienplatz vom 26.-29. September 2013 statt. Während dieser Zeit soll ausgesuchte Gebiet friedlich benutzt werden für eine offene Konferenz bzw. ein Festival. Überall draußen und drinnen sollen Workshops, Vorträge, Aktionen, Führungen, Ausstellungen usw. dazu stattfinden. Themen sind Offenheit, Ökologie und Ökonomie. thumb|350px|Karte des Gebietes mit Koordinaten. Die Koordinaten ermöglichen es, im Kalender genaue Orte anzugeben. Versteckte Programmpunkte können leichter gefunden und besucht werden. Die Organisation geschieht dezentral. D.h. es gibt kein Team, das etwa eine Programmauswahl treffen würde. Sondern im Zentrum steht ein offener Kalender, in den sich jeder selbst eintragen kann. Alle, die Programmpunkte einbringen möchten, tragen sich einfach selbst in den Kalender ein. Ort, Zeit und Bedingungen legen sie selbst fest. Das bedeutet, dass alle auch die Organisation und Versorgung ihrer Programmpunkte prinzipiell selbst übernehmen. Jedoch gibt es eine Ressourcen Seite, über die sich alle gegenseitig helfen, Ressourcen und Hilfe suchen und finden können. Die Community stützt sich gegenseitig. Hilfe kann man außerdem eventuell auf einem offenen Entwicklungstreffen finden (siehe unten). Das Gebiet für Openit in Kreuzberg ist reich an Ressourcen. Es gibt vielfältige kreative und soziale Einrichtungen, Läden, Bars, Ateliers, Parks, Plätze, Buden, Höfe usw. (Siehe Liste hier.) Nehmt Kontakt zu ihnen auf, vielleicht findet ihr irgendwo Unterstützung. Hilfe bei der Suche und Vermittlung findet sich vielleicht auf der Ressourcen Seite. Für alle Mitgestalter und Teilnehmer der friedlichen Besetzung der sollen nur zwei Regeln gelten: ::(1) „Seid freundlich, nehmt Rücksicht auf die Anwohner; sie haben im Prinzip immer Recht“ ::(2) „Räumt auf, wenn Ihr den Platz verlasst.“ [[Programm Openit|'Mehr zum Konzept' gibt es hier]] . 'Themen ' Prinzipiell ist Openit offen für alles, das man öffnen kann. :-) Aber besonders interessiert uns 2013 Offene Ökologie und Offene Ökonomie. Also z.B. Wie sieht Verkehr, Gemeinschaft und Nachbarschaft, Ressourcengebrauch und (Ver)teilung, Produkte und Konsum, Arbeit und Freizeit, Ernähung und Bildung in einer ökologischen und ökonomisch nachhaltigen (Stadt der) Zukunft aus? Wie kann uns Offenheit dabei helfen, neue und bessere Wege zu finden? Ideen und Themen in Schlagworten: *Selberbauen und Wirtschaften *Offene Quellen (Open Source) & Produktionstransparenz *Bioplastik und nachwachsende Rohstoffe *Kompostierbare Hardware *Regenerative Produkte (Cradle to Cradle Design) *Stoffkreisläufe *Natur abbilden, zugänglich machen, kommunizieren *Stadtgärtnern *Offene Innovation (Open Innovation) *Permakultur *Open Source Produkte und Business Models *Offene Werkstätten *Teilen (Sharing) *Wirtschaften abbilden, zugänglich machen, kommunizieren *Recycling *Wieder- und Weiterverwenden *Reparieren *Rohstoff- & Klimaschutz *Stadtnatur Pflege und Entwicklung *Kapitalismuskritik & Verteidigung *Alternatives Wirtschaften *Nachhaltige Produkte/nachhaltiger Konsum *Nachhaltiger Verkehr *City and Life Hacking *Sozialunternehmen *Solidarische Ökonomie * Oder alles andere interessante dazu! Feel free! Es ist ein Guerilla Festival. It is open :) You can hack it ! . 'Aktionsformen' Was kann es auf dem Openit Festival alles geben? Wie könnte ein Programmpunkt aussehen? Hier einige Ideen. *thumb|300pxFührungen: Stadt-, Kultur- und Naturraumführungen. Wenn ökologische Wirtschaft besser mit der natürlichen Umwelt interagiert sowie ökonomische Vorgänge sensibel darauf anpasst und neu dafür koordiniert, gilt es, all das überhaupt erst einmal kennenzulernen. Lernen wir unseren Stadtraum, die Natur, die Ökologie und Ökonomie darin besser kennen. Dann können wir sie offen und neu in die Hand nehmen. Experten für Führungen meldet euch, teilt euer Wissen! *''Workshops, Vorträge, Diskussionen, Vorführungen:'' Mitgebrachtes Wissen teilen und gemeinsam weiterentwickeln.. *thumb|300pxOpen Maker Lab ''Was ist ein Makerlab? Siehe das Video rechts / auf Vimeo. Hier gibt es einen Text. Ein Makerlab ist eine offene Werkstatt – Menschen können sich gegenseitig beim Gestalten, Entwickeln, Reparieren, Produzieren beobachten, sich darüber austauschen und voneinander lernen. Open Things! Wer will ein MakerLab organisieren? Meldet euch. *I'nstallationen, Ausstellungen, Aktione'n'' Objekte, Aktionen, Vorführungen, Ausstellungen... *thumb|300pxStände Zu Produkten, Ideen, Initiativen, Unternehmen usw. Klassische Stände sind gut, vor allem um „traditionelle“ Anbieter in Openit zu integrieren. *''O'pen Food Area: thumb|300pxGemeinsam essen, natürlich. Was passt für Openit? Wo gibt es „offene“ Lebensmittel? Woher bekommen wir unsere Lebensmittel? Wie sparen und teilen wir? Etc. *thumb|300pxI'''nstitutionen und Menschen vor Ort:' Das Gebiet von Openit ist reich an interessanten Institutionen und eine Vielzahl von Menschen aus verschiedensten Ländern leben hier. Wie kann man sie einbinden? Wie kann Openit ihnen helfen, wie können sie Openit helfen. Lassen sich Synergien erzeugen? Kann man sie über Workshops z.B. in die Entwicklung von Openit einbeziehen, neue Konzepte ausprobieren?Liste der Institutionen vor Ort *''Party: Natürlich muss es eine Party oder Partys geben. Wann, wo, wie? Wer hat Lust, eine Party zu organisieren, anzubieten? Idee: Man gibt einfach 3 oder 4 Bars in der Gegend an und erklärt sie zu den Openit Partybars für diese Zeit. . 'Ziele ' „Menschen und Initiativen aus dem Kiez und von überall her zusammenbringen, um gemeinsam zu reflektieren und experimentieren, wie man Ökologie und Wirtschaft und Offenheit zusammenbringen kann.“ „Tolle Ideen zeigen. Mut machen. Neue Ideen und Verbindungen schaffen. Gemeinsam aktiv werden.“ „Openit richtet sich an alle, die Lust haben, ihr Leben und ihre Umwelt zu gestalten und zu bereichern oder das einmal versuchen wollen.“ „Schafft Openit es, den Kiez zu bereichern und nachhaltig zu inspirieren? Wenn wir unsere Kräfte bündeln und auf ein Gebiet konzentrieren, was können wir dann erreichen?“ „Stell deine Idee aus und finde andere wie dich, lerne coole neue Ideen kennen.“ '''Etwas mehr zu den Zielen gibt es hier . 'Mitbauen - Openit mitentwickeln ' thumb|172px"Ihr wollt Openit helfen, bei der Organisation mithelfen? Wenn Ihr in Berlin lebt, könnt Ihr zu einem der offenen Entwicklungstreffen kommen. Für Online Hilfe könnt Ihr eine dieser Aufgaben lösen: *'(1) Openit Botschafter' Verbreitet Openit. (1 Minute) Teilt den Link in euren sozialen Netzwerken! Erzählt euren Freunden davon. (5 Minuten) Habt ihr Kontakt zu einer Zeitung, einem Blog, einem Bild- oder Audiosender? Erzählt von Openit. Sie sollen darüber berichten. (15 Minuten +) Erstellt selbst einen Bericht, einen Text, ein Video, einen Podcast darüber und verbreitet ihn. *'(2) Initiativen und Ideen für Openit' Kennt Ihr wen oder was, das prima zu Openit passen würde und einen Programmpunkt beitragen könnte? (1 Minute) Schlagt sie vor auf der Liste der Initiativen und Ideen, tragt sie ein. (5 Minuten) Kontaktiert sie gleich selbst, weist sie auf Openit hin und ladet sie ein, sich bei Openit einzubringen. (15 Minuten +) Schreibt/kontaktiert 3 oder 5 Initiativen auf der Liste an. (1 Stunde +) Trefft euch mit ihnen, skypt etc. und überlegt und entwickelt gemeinsam eine passende Aktion für Openit :-) *'(3) Institutionen und Plätze' im Gebiet Openit Was gibt es für interessante Orte, Einrichtungen, Plätze, Geschäfte, Firmen usw. im Gebiet von Openit? (1 Minute) Tragt, was ihr kennt,in die Liste ein. (5 Minuten +) Kontaktiert sie, besucht sie und ladet sie ein, sich bei Openit zu beteiligen. Sie können z.B. 1. Selbst etwas bei Openit anbieten, sich vorstellen, eine Aktion durchführen etc. oder 2. Einen Raum vielleicht auch Ressourcen zur Verfügung stellen oder 3. Kontakt zu einer interessanten Initiative aufnehmen, um gemeinsam eine Aktion auf die Beine zu stellen. – Ihr könnt euch auch mit ihnen gemeinsam hinsetzen und etwas überlegen. Ladet sie auf die offenen Entwicklungstreffen ein. *'(4) Hilfe anbieten' Schaut auf die Ressourcenseite. Braucht jemand Hilfe? Bietet etwas an z.B. Unterstützung, Material, Werkzeug, Raum usw. *'(5) Grafikdesign:' Wir brauchen ein Plakat und auch Grafiken für die Website'.' *'(6) Cash oder Druck:' Wir wollen Plakate drucken. Falls ihr den Druck von Plakaten für Openit finanziell unterstützen wollt oder eine eigene Druckmaschine habt, meldet euch bei Lars zimmermann.lars@email.de : Andere Ideen oder mehr machen? Schreibt an Lars oder Catrin. . 'Offene Mailingliste ' Es gibt eine offene Mailingliste. Einfach eine Mail schreiben an ooewi.mail@googlemail.com und schon ist man drauf. . 'Alle Organisationsseiten' Wir geben uns hier Mühe im Wiki, das Programm und die Zusammenarbeit bestmöglich zu organisieren. Aber ein Wiki hat bestimmte Tücken. Hier die wichtigen Organisationsseiten im Überblick. *'Ressourcen Seite': Austausch von Hilfe und Ressourcen für die Openit Community. Fragt um Hilfe oder bietet sie an. *'Kalender': Kalender mit gesammelten und sortierten Programmpunkten und Sessions für die Openit. Der Kalender ist offen. Ihr wollt einen Programmpunkt beisteuern? Einfach in den Kalender eintragen. *'Programm Openit': ausführlicheres Konzept *'IOpenit Institutionen & Initiativen': Offene Liste mit Instiutionen im Gebiet von Openit sowie eine offene Liste mit passenden Initiativen und Ideen. Helft dabei, beide zu erweitern. *'Offene Entwicklungstermine' *'Openit auf Facebook' . 'Medienpartner werden? ' Medienpartner werden? Mail an ooewi.mail@googlemail.com Teilt Openit auf euren sozialen Netzwerken. . 'Frage stellen?' Viele Antworten auf grundlegende Fragen finden sich hier auf dieser Seite. Weitere Fragen? Frage einfach unten in den Kommentaren posten. >:< Kategorie:Event Kategorie:OEEF Kategorie:Openit